Kanji Tatsumi
Just say the word and it's go time! Kanji Tatsumi is a Playable Character in the Persona 4 Series, and a wrestler in VGCW. Originally debuting in the very first episode of SNST, he later transferred to EDBW, where he was a former Hardcore Champion, and participated in Star Road 2 before graduating to the Main Roster. In the Persona 4 Series "A real brawl doesn't begin until you've got your back to a wall!" Kanji Tatsumi is a high-school student attending Yasogami High School in the small town of Inaba, Japan. When he's kidnapped by a serial murderer and sent into an alternate dimension inside televisions (it's a long story), it's up to the Investigation Team to rescue him from his shadow self, which was projected as a very...effeminate version of him, created by his own fear of women and loneliness. After his shadow is defeated, Kanji accepts his fear and gains the power of his Persona Take-Mikazuchi, joining the Investigation Team in their search for the culprit behind the murders, learning to open up and accept himself for who he is. After everything is said and done, he, along with the rest of the gang, end up taking part in the P1 Grand Prix & Climax respectively, traversing through Labyrinths with other Persona Users, and Dancing All Night. While he seems like your typical tough guy stereotype, he's actually very kind-hearted, caring for his mother's local textile shop, beating up entire biker gangs on his own with nothing more than his patented steel folding chair just because they disturbed his mother's sleep, and is fond of knitting stuffed animals. In VGCW 'Season 9: All-Out Attack' After lingering in Developmental for quite some time, Kanji was given the chance to get into the Main Roster by being voted into the Second Star Road Tournament; in the tournament, he managed to get past Metal Man and Professor Oak to make it to the Semi-Finals before losing to eventual Runner-Up Asura. 'Season 10: RISE UP' But this wouldn't be the end of the road for the Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor. After nearly two years, Kanji made his main roster debut at the Challenge Tower PPV on April 28th, against a fellow Star Road Participant, Johnny Cage. Putting on a hell of performance, the two men traded solid blows between each other, but Kanji eventually won out in the end. Having proven himself against Johnny Cage two weeks prior, Kanji toe-to-toe with Dante and Zubaz in a triple-threat extreme rules match on May 12th. Despite being ganged up on at the start, it was an impressive showing for his first Extreme Rules match. Not only did he manage to pin Challenge Tower participant Dante, but fellow Star Road participant Zubaz as well. After the match, Duke Nukem took note of the new wrestler, disapproving of his punk looks. Snake, having come to respect the teenager during the Royal Rumble where Kanji had eliminated him, warned Duke not to judge Kanji by his looks alone, and that he had scheduled himself a match against Kanji for the following week. The next week arrived, and Kanji found himself in the biggest match of his career yet. His opponent was a former VGCW Champion who had been around since the early days; a man who had helped in the downfall of the Drac Pack and Phoenix Wrong, and only recently, had come very close to toppling Scorpion. Kanji's work was cut out for him. But he loved to fight, and threw everything he had at the VGCW legend. Snake didn't hold back either, even using his fallen friend Gray Fox's old finisher. But Kanji was more than a match, and with a Tatsumi Clash, proved Snake right to not judge a book by its cover. With victories over legendary wrestlers (and Zubaz), Kanji's career had picked up major steam, and talk was beginning to emerge of a possible position in the next #1 VGCW Contenders match for the recent newcomer. However, he was snubbed and the contenders match went instead to Sabin & Dan Hibiki. Kanji, unimpressed with the GM's decision, instead worked on his social links. He met with Toejam & Earl, who also felt they were snubbed a title shot, and the three stormed the ring and demanded Gary give the contender matches to them. Gary shot down their request, but instead came up with another plan; the three would pair up for a 6-Man Tag-Team Match at End Game X the following week against three unknown opponents, and if they won they would earn their respective title shots for the new season. Gary also set up Kanji in tag-team match that night with Guile vs the two current contenders to see his worth in the main event scene. After being chased from the ring, Kanji and his new allies were called out by Duke Nukem and Solid Snake for not earning their spots, and stepped up as two of the three challengers for End Game X. After Kanji paired up with Guile, claiming a pin over Dan Hibiki, the stage was set for the three newcomers to earn respect from the VGCW community. Duke Nukem and Solid Snake entered the ring and revealed their third partner, newly-christened VGCW Legend Little Mac. With the odds stacked against them from the very beginning, it was going to be a tough fight, but Kanji held his own against the group of veterans. He took a heavy beating from all three, and eventually Earl executed the Crash Landing on Little Mac and claimed victory for the new generation. Now the #1 challenger, Kanji was rising up to the top. 'Season 11: Time To Make History' With the new arena and summer in full force, Kanji was ready to face the champion for the VGCW belt - only to find out newly-crowned champion Sabin had lost the belt in transit. While waiting for his title shot, he met with TJ & Earl, where all three agreed to meet again as fresh champs carrying fresh belts. Kanji later confronted Sabin during an in-ring announcement, telling the belt-holder that he was too worried about his image and not falling behind. Kanji claimed that he didn't care what others thought of him; he aimed for the title as a symbol of what he can become. Kanji vowed to claim the belt and bring the championship to the new generation. When the two stars met face to face to fight for the belt, many rumours flew. Kanji had the skill, the momentum and the opportunity to become champ, and many expected a squash match in favor of the challenger. Kanji lept in and took an early lead, and after landing his GET BENT finisher the match looked over - but Sabin had other ideas. The Ruler fought back, and eventually hit Kanji with a finisher of his own, locking in the pin and retaining the title. While it looked like making history would have to wait, Kanji at least left the match knowing he'd cemented a place as a top card contender and was a force to be reckoned with in the VGCW community. Miscellaneous Facts Kanji Tatsumi made his debut during the very first episode of SNST on July 21st, 2013, and graduated to the main roster on April 28th, 2015, spending over 640 days in the developmental. Out of all graduates, Kanji spent the longest in the developmental, until Guybrush Threepwood, who debuted in the same SNST episode, was called up 4 months later. Non-Royal Rumble Record Gallery SummerKanji.png|Kanji in his Summer attire... DancingAllNightKanji.png|...and in his outfit from Persona 4: Dancing All Night Category:EDBW Graduate